Learning to Live
by omgit'scharlie
Summary: A compilation of short interactions between Inuyasha and Kagome after she returns through the well. Post-Manga.
1. Morning Dew

It was the sun's first light and all that could be heard was the light sound of White-Eye birds singing in the treetops. No movement was seen in the tiny hut of the elder village priestess, aside from the swift flicker of a silver ear atop the head of Inuyasha. Brows furrowed for a moment, slightly annoyed by the interruption from the deep slumber that he had managed to fall into. With some hesitation, an amber eye opened, looking to the sunlight peering through the window from the other side of the hut from where he sat. Though the light was bright & brilliant, harbouring the bright colors of early morning, his attention was taken away by the sight of midnight black. It draped over the pillow of the person who owned it; the woman who had finally come back to him after so many years. It was then that both eyes opened and the realization that no dream could be better than the reality he was faced with, " _Kagome..._ " a light smile curved on his lips at the thought of her name, " _It wasn't a dream..._ "

The day before had been one he had been waiting three long years for, but was glad to wait longer, if need be. The scent was undeniable, the smell of cherry blossoms and lilacs - like that shampoo she would bring over. It brought back all of the memories he needed, good and bad. He needed both; they were a part of him and thus so was she. Without any certainty, he had reached his hand down into the bone eater's well, only to feel the soft touch of her hand and see her familiar and comforting face once again. He would have kissed her then - kissed her and told her how much he had missed her, but it wasn't the right time. His bashfulness and modesty was still a large part of himself, though he would never admit it, and would have rather shared such a moment without interruption.

Yet, ever since she had returned it seemed as though they would get no such time. Yes, she had only been back for a day, but there was already so much for her to do, so many people for her to see. Every moment of both of their days seemed to be filled to the point of drowning. He could see the look in her eyes, the look that told him that she wished they could be alone, that they could be selfish. It was the same look that he was sure he returned. But Kagome was the most selfless person he knew and she would never sacrifice another's well being for her own. It was what he appreciated about her - what he **adored** about her. A light sigh left his lips as the silence and small space began to overwhelm him entirely, never doing well locked within such small quarters.

Rising to his feet, he placed Tessaiga in it's sheath and walked out, pushing the bamboo mat aside before stepping out into the fresh air. His lungs took in a deep inhale of the morning air, already feeling somewhat more calm. Though he would prefer to live out in the wilderness, however he could, he knew Kagome deserved better. She deserved a mansion, if he could give it to her, but he couldn't. The thought saddened him some, gaze falling to the ground as he placed his hands in his sleeves. She had come back to be with him, that much he knew; it was had been completely unspoken but the action of her crossing 500 years and leaving her life behind was more than enough to tell him. But did she truly know what she was getting into? Did she realize what being with a Hanyou - being with a _half-breed_ \- meant?

Again, he began to suffocate in his own thoughts, eyes closing for a moment as his brows furrowed with frustration. Deeper and deeper he sank, feeling the anxiety consume him, though his outward appearance showed no such thing. The soft touch of a hand on his shoulder brought him back to the surface, breathing in the air of relief. Amber eyes shot open as the sweet, familiar voice reached his ears, "Whatcha doin' out here so early?" her voice was still lightly laced with sleep as his head turned to look over his shoulder. A hand was rubbing her eyes, a lazy smile placed on her delicate lips.

"Oh, uh..." he paused before turning around to face her completely, "Damn birds woke me up, couldn't get back to sleep," he admitted before taking in the sight of what she had been wearing. The garbs of a miko, traditional - as if she belonged here, "You should go back to sleep though, you've got a little while before Kaede wakes up," he suggested, only to have Kagome shake her head in disagreement.

"I'm already awake," she stated with a shrug, her smile widening as she suddenly took her hand in his, "Why don't we go for a morning stroll? I'd like to see what else has changed around here," she explained, gently tugging on his arm to have him start walking. It had slightly taken him by surprise but it didn't take long for him to comply, smiling all the while.

They walked in silence for a little while, both lost in thought of how much only a day could change their entire lives. So many questions of what had been happening and though some were answered the day before, there were some that were somewhat more personal. Finally, Kagome broke the silence between them, her head turning to look up at the man that she had been thinking about every day for the past three years, "It's nice to finally be alone," she stated once they had reached the edge of the village, her smile causing Inuyasha's heart to swell. There were so many things he wanted to say, but all he did was nod in agreement, "I mean it was nice to see Miroku, Sango and everyone...but..." Kagome stopped them, mahogany eyes looking up at him was an intensity that Inuyasha figured was completely unintentional, but captivated him none the less, "I came back for **you**..." it was then that he gaze dropped, cheeks flushed with a heavy embarrassment. Though she never needed to say it, hearing those words had Inuyasha's arms wrapping around her, embracing her as if to never let her go again.

"I missed you so much, Kagome..." he breathed, eyes closing as he kept her flush against him, "I thought about you every second of every day," his admission surprised even himself, as such words of emotion and vulnerability had never left his lips. The feel of Kagome's arms wrapping around his middle made him feel complete, made him feel as though he had purpose again.

"I miss you too, Inuyasha..." she admitted, suddenly feeling a claw-tipped finger gently nudging the bottom of her chin. Her head lifted, mahogany eyes looking into the molten amber that had always had her heart racing. She could feel his presence drawing closer, their noses brushing against one another, the heat of his breath against her lips. He could hear the pounding of her heart in her chest as his eyes closed and his lips pressed against hers a slow, tender kiss. It lingered for a few moments before he pulled away and Kagome's lips following, as if she didn't wish for the kiss to end.

Eyes half-lidded, he rested his forehead against hers, giving her a small smile before feeling her cupping his cheek in her palm, "I've wanted to do that ever since I pulled you from the well..." he breathed, leaning into her touch.

"I know," she replied, giving him another one of her contagious smiles, "Me too..." she admitted, her thumb brushing against the apple of his cheek. His hand lifted to place itself over her own.

"We need our own place..." he mused, though it was mostly to himself, but Kagome's eyes brightened and her brows lifted in questioning.

"Are you saying you want me to live with you?" she inquired, having Inuyasha's brows furrow in that frustrated, temperamental child-like fashion that they often did.

"Well, yeah - I said 'we', didn't I?" he snapped, only to have Kagome's smile widen. Such a response wasn't unfamiliar and she knew he meant well by it.

"I'd like that..." she replied, having the hanyou's eyes and expression soften, sinking into her touch once again.

"I'll talk to the headman today, see what he can offer," he added, giving her a small grin, "I know a lot about killin' demons, but nothin' about building houses," he explained before Kagome gave him a small giggle.

"Alright," Kagome agreed before pulling away from him slightly, looking to the position of the sun in the sky, "We should probably head back," there was a twinge of disappointment laced in her tone, "Kaede is most likely awake," a small sigh left Inuyasha's lips before he nodded.

Together, hand in hand, they walked back towards Kaede's hut, prepared to start their new life.


	2. Small Steps

Small touches and swift glances had been shared the last few weeks. Their affection was known to any and all who weren't simply blind, but never did the miko and hanyou display any sort of public affection. Everything was done in private; every kiss, lingering touch was kept between the two of them. Kagome had never been apposed to showing any and all that Inuyasha was the one she desired, but it was obvious that the hanyou did no share the same feelings on the subject. Respectably, she went with his wishes, not ever wanting to make him feel uncomfortable, as adorable as she found him to be in that state. It wasn't as though they would have had a lot of time for displays anyways, as Kagome was under the constant watch of Kaede as she began to teach the young miko the ways of the Kami. Inuyasha wasn't without busy hands either. The headman had offered three men to help with the house, but with condition that the hanyou was to help. Such a thing had never really been a question in Inuyasha's mind, as it was to he his house, he figured he should be the one to build it. If Kagome was going to be living there, he would like to think he built it **for her**.

Still, he didn't end up doing much, aside from lifting the heavy boards and passing up the heavier tools. There was a little bit her knew about roofing, but there were still times where he was in need of some direction. However, after a long four weeks, Inuyasha stood before the small hut with a sense of pride. Sure, it wasn't the biggest and most extravagant place to live, but it was better than sharing Kaede's small hut. Kagome deserved her own place, with her own things. Arms crossed against his chest, a smile formed on his lips, looking to the men who had helped him. A simple thanks was given, which was more than Inuyasha would have ever given three years ago. This was his home, her home... **their home**.

It had been just before dusk when he finally made it back to Kaede's hut. Pulling back the door mat, he immediately realized the hut was empty, aside from the young miko just placing the kettle over the fire, "Hm? Where's Kaede?" he asked, looking around the small hut, as if to find her lurking in the shadows.

"She had to go see one of the young women at the edge of the village; apparently there's a fever going around," Kagome stopped, gaze looking up at Inuyasha as a smile touched her lips, "She told me to come back here - told me I looked tired. I tried to stay, but she almost scolded me for doing so."

"And the kitsune?" he added, taking a step towards the fire.

"He's off doing another examination," Kagome poked the embers as Inuyasha remained standing, "Are you not gunna sit down? I'm making some tea."

"You should put the fire out, I have something to show you," there was an expression of seriousness, but also a hint of mischievousness and Kagome suddenly found herself confused and intrigued. Doe eyes remained wide as she slowly climbed to her feet.

"Uh...okay," she complied before walking over to the water bucket and slowly dumping it over the small fire, "What is it?" her voice was casual, though inside she felt a burst of excitement.

"Keh, you want me to ruin the surprise? Now come on," his head gestured towards the door before he pushed the mat to the side, holding it open for her to step out of.

"Alright, alright - I'm just curious, is all!" she exclaimed lightly as she walked out of the hut, "Lead the way, capitano!" she mocked, Inuyasha's face showing the sense of confusion and slight frustration from her sarcasm. He stood in front of her, adjusting himself into the stance that invited her to climb onto his back. The realization had hit Kagome that she hadn't needed to do this since the jewel was destroyed, yet it felt so natural as she slowly climbed into his back. His hand gripped her thighs tightly as her arms wrapped around his neck, "Couldn't we just walk there?"

"Look, you wanna see your surprise or not?" he snapped, looking over his shoulder as best he could, "If we walk it'll be dark by the time we get there, so hold on," he commanded, Kagome rolling her eyes as she suddenly felt him take flight.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get there, as the sun was still visibly setting in the sky. When he finally touched ground for the final time, they seemed as though they were in the middle of the wilderness with no clearing in sight. Kagome slid from his back with a furrowed brow, showing her ever growing confusion and questioning. Immediately, the hanyou could see it written on her face and a light smirk formed on his features, "Calm down, we aren't quite there yet. I want you to close your eyes," he stated with a slight hint of excitement in his tone. It was an endearing sound of Kagome to hear and, without hesitation, she closed her eyes.

"You better not try any funny stuff," she warned, her tone playful.

"Do I look like the monk to you?" he joked, hearing Kagome giggle right afterwards. It was then that Inuyasha took her hand, gently leading her towards the clearing that was only a couple yards away from where they stood.

When he finally stopped them, he kept her hand in his; amber eyes locked on her face as he wanted to see her expression, "Okay, open," without hesitation, Kagome opened her eyes, seeing the small hut placed before them. It was a little smaller than Kaede's and just off the beaten path, a couple dozen yard away from the Goshinboku - he thought it a fitting spot for them to start their new life together.

"You finished it? Already?!" she asked, eyes looking to the hanyou with a bright smile, "You said it wouldn't be done for another week!" she exclaimed, seeing the look of pride that crossed Inuyasha's boyish features.

"Yeah, well...I lied," he stated simply before his expression softened into one that harboured vulnerability, "Do you like it?" he questioned, his tone a bit timid.

"I love it, Inuyasha," she replied, her own tone softening as she took a step towards him, "Thank you," she added before placing a kiss to his cheek.

"I know it's not much, I mean...you deserve so much more but-" it was then that Inuyasha felt the soft lips of Kagome's upon his own, stopping him from continuing his sentence.

"It's perfect..." she whispered, having pulled away from his lips and falling back onto her heels, "You gunna show me what it's like on the inside?" the hanyou nodded before the began to walk hand in hand towards their new home.

Inuyasha held open the door mat, having Kagome step inside. It was hard to see, as the sun was beginning to set, but from what she could tell it would do just fine, "Here...I'll start us a fire," with that, he disappeared back outside, leaving Kagome alone in her new hut.

Slowly, she walked around the hut, a hand reaching out to run over the beams, "He made this for me..." she whispered to herself, a small smile touching her lips, "He made this for _us_..." she added just as she heard her hanyou enter once again. She turned to face him, her smile showing all of the adoration she held for him. The adoration she had held for him since almost the moment they had met. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of him, realizing how blessed she was to have met him.

Immediately, Inuyasha could smell the salt of her tears, concern falling over his features, "Kagome? Wh-why are you crying?"

"I'm just..." she wiped away the threatening tears, smile never leaving her lips, "I'm just so happy to be where I'm supposed to be," it was then that Inuyasha dropped the firewood, taking a few steps towards her, wrapping his arms around her once again. He tucked her head beneath his chin, feeling her dig her head into the crook of his neck, "I missed you so much, Inuyasha...I can't..." she took in a deep breath before continuing, "My world was so empty and I could never tell why..." she pulled her head away then, mahogany eyes glistening with tears, "But then I realized it, I was living in a world without Inuyasha..." she murmured, suddenly feeling a claw-tipped thumb lifting to brush the tears from her cheeks.

"I missed you too, Kagome..." amber eyes found hers, smoldering and molten, showing all of the affection that he could never put into words, "Kaede would tell me that I should give up hope...that there was no way for you to come back to me but...I knew..." he shook his head then, gaze falling away from her, "I've never been good at...talking..." he began, hands running down to grasp her own, "I wish...I wish I could tell you...what it means to me for you to come back," it was then that he had the courage to look her in the eyes, finding nothing but her beautiful brown eyes and her lips curved into a smile.

"You don't need to say anything..." she breathed, lifting a hand to cup his cheek, having him lean into it. His own hand took it, lips pressing a kiss to the palm of a hand that brought him back to life so many times, "Just...kiss me," she quietly begged. It was first for her to be so bold, for either of them to be so bold in their words.

It was like a spark that burst into a flame, his lips capturing hers with a tenderness that slowly grew into a hunger. They explored each other's taste as they stood in their new home, prepared to give anything and everything they had to one another.


End file.
